Decisions
by Elven Fair
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED*** Arwen has to choose her true lover, but what will happen when Legolas is kidnapped and Aragorn finds out the hurtful truth??? yea sure its been done before. But r+r. Rated R for mild Elf torture
1. Arrival

Arwen sat silently on her balcony, looking out over the splendour and beauty that was Rivendell, her home. A light breeze ruffled her raven-black hair. She stiffened when she heard the sound of hooves on the road. She looked down. Her heart skipped a beat and she leapt, quite un lady like, from her seat. She sprinted down the steps and flung her arms around him. "I thought you'd never come." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He smiled at her. "It is true my journey took much longer than expected. I had to be here. I had to see you again."  
  
"I cannot believe I am engaged to be wed." she sighed, examining the ring on her finger.  
  
"But you are happy?"  
  
Arwen paused. "Yes. I am." She looked into his eyes. She searched for the slightest trace of happiness. All she found was sorrow. "But it is apparent that you are not." She wandered up the steps again and he followed her.  
  
"I *am* happy Arwen. You know I am." He paused when he realised she was leading him to her quarters.  
  
"You do not show it." She sighed. "Ever since I have known you, you feel like you must hide something from me. Tell me what." She waited for an answer. Silence reigned. "I wasn't *asking* you to tell me." She said firmly.  
  
He looked at her beautiful face. "For so many years Arwen," he stopped. "For so many years I have- have wanted t-to do- To do this." He stammered and he leaned towards her and brushed her lips with his. She responded immediately. He pulled away after he realised what he had done. Soon Arwen slipped her hand to the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate embrace. The pair slipped into her room and locked the door behind them...  
  
A/N: Please review. I know its short. But I hope the next one wont be. Who do you reckon Arwen will wake up with? 


	2. Bad news

Arwen did not awake the next day alone. He had awoken before her and lay beside her. The pair stared into each others eyes for sometime. She felt him run his fingers through her dark hair.  
  
"Melamin." He whispered gently.  
  
Arwen smiled but she noticed something in his face that disturbed her. "Jealousy?" she murmured to herself. But she said it too loud.  
  
"Jealousy?" He sat up swiftly. "You believe I am *jealous*"  
  
Words failed her. "No. Just- well. Something is wrong with you. A light has gone out in your eyes."  
  
"And because I have something on my mind makes me *jealous*" he snapped. He climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly.  
  
"It is not so much that you have something on your mind as it is you are jealous that it is not *you* to whom I am to be wed." she knew straight away that she had hit a nerve. Arwen hung her head.  
  
"Arwen. You are to be wed to Aragorn. My friend." He looked at her deeply. "It pains me to think what about what happened last night. The fact is I *love* you Arwen. You know I do. But how can I love you when you are about to marry one of my best friends?"  
  
Arwen was speechless. It pained her to think of the previous nights events too. She felt sneaky. She sat in silence and watched him turn on his heels and leave.  
  
"Legolas!" she called after him. He did not return.  
  
For a good two weeks Arwen and Legolas ignored each other at all costs.  
  
At breakfast one morn Lady Arwen ate very little, if she ate at all. It was hard to tell, for she never lifted her eyes from her lap. Something was on her mind.  
  
"M' Lady?" asked Lorenna. Lorenna was Arwen's nurse as a small child. Now she was a very close friend, who she often confided in. "M' Lady will you take a walk with me?" she asked and urged Arwen from her chair.  
  
Legolas watched from across the hall and wanted to follow, but Aragorn pulled him into conversation.  
  
"I believe I am the luckiest man alive." He grinned. "You spoke to Lady Arwen my friend. Did she seem happy?" he put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Yes." He put on a fake smile quickly. "Yes, she was very pleased. In fact when she saw me this morning you were the first thing we spoke of." Legolas stiffened at his own words. "Excuse me." He said suddenly and left the room.  
  
Arwen walked the grounds in silence with Lorenna.  
  
"What is wrong child?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"It is something. I can tell."  
  
Arwen began to weep and Lorenna put her arm around her. Arwen sniffed quickly and sighed. "It is all wrong. It is all my fault."  
  
"What is?" whispered Lorenna.  
  
There was a long pause before Arwen could find the words. "Oh Lorenna. Its so awful." She sniffed again. "I am two weeks with child." She sobbed desperately.  
  
"Well that is *wonderful* news." Lorenna beamed. "Does Aragorn know?"  
  
Arwen sobbed harder. "No. because - because." She wailed suddenly. "Because the child is not his." She buried her face in Lorrena's dress sobbing madly. Lorrena stood frozen for a second. She was broken from her silence by muffled words. "I cannot stay here. He must not know."  
  
"Arwen I agree that you cannot yet tell Aragorn, but you have to. In time."  
  
"I can't." She sniffed solemnly. "I can't because they are such good friends. There'd be a huge fight and I could not stand to separate two best friends."  
  
"Who will fight? Who are best friends?" asked Lorenna nervously  
  
"Aragorn an-and Legolas."  
  
"Legolas." Breathed Lorenna. "He is the father?" She took Arwen's sudden wail as a yes. "Oh Arwen. You must talk to him." Lorenna hugged Arwen until the tears finally stopped. But not for very long.  
  
"Arwen? Are you alright?" Legolas strode up to them. Lorenna took this as her cue, curtseyed, patted Arwen's arm and walked off. There was a long silence. "Arwen? Please talk to me."  
  
She sniffed and felt her eyes prickling with tears again. She blinked desperately. One single drop rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "it wasn't meant to be like this." She turned her back to the prince as she said. "I am with child."  
  
The prince simply stood, hands by his sides. "How long?" he finally said.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
His gut twisted. Two weeks. Two weeks today he had arrived.  
  
"Does Aragorn know?" he asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"No" she turned back round but did not lift her eyes. "He cannot know."  
  
Legolas put his hand under her chin and raised it. "I am so sorry Arwen. It was such a foolish mistake." He was stopped when her lips met his. He responded straight away and kissed her gently.  
  
"Mae govannen." Came a voice from over Arwen's shoulder.  
  
The pair jumped apart and turned to face Aragorn, who looked very confused. Legolas saw Arwen's eyes fill with tears. He walked to Aragorn and took him aside from the weeping maiden. "I am so sorry my friend." He said in Westron. "That kiss meant nothing. Lady Arwen is very upset as I told her about the fellowship. She cannot believe you shall be leaving her."  
  
"She thinks I shall not return?"  
  
"She prays you shall. But she cannot trust that you will return with her still in your heart."  
  
Aragorn took Arwen in his arms and hugged her tight. Arwen knew about the fellowship already and it was true that she had been very upset. Legolas hoped she caught on and played that her feelings were hurt because of the trip. Whilst they talked, Legolas slipped around to the stables and mounted his horse. He needed to see Galadriel. 


	3. Each other

A/N: Thank you for all ya reviews. I finally updated. I did it in school but still :P  
  
Legolas made haste. He had to get to Lothlorien before sunset. Something told him that Lady Galadriel knew he was coming.  
  
"The Prince of Mirkwood does not visit for the fun of it." The words spilled from Galadriel's mouth like silk. She stood aside to reveal "The mirror" she paused. "You want to see what has not yet come to pass. I am correct?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas found himself whispering in her presence. He leaned over the mirror and watched carefully. His own reflection changed to a clear picture of Arwen and himself playing in the palace fountain as children. The picture shifted again and he saw Lorenna and Aragorn talking. His stomach lurched and he hoped Lorenna hadn't told Aragorn anything he needn't know at present. The picture shimmered and shifted once more. He saw Arwen, with a dagger. She plunged it deep into her stomach and shrivelled in agony. "Noo!" He yelled and splashed his hand through the water to clear away the horror he had watched. "That cannot happen." He breathed.  
  
"Lady Arwen must ride her at first light. She too must look into the mirror." She turned and left, swift as the wind and as silent as it also.  
  
Legolas mounted his horse quickly and cantered back to Rivendell with all his mite. Lady Arwen was sitting under a tree in the shade of the setting sun. He watched her silently for a while, then snapped himself out of it. "Arwen. You must ride to Lothlorien at first light."  
  
"What ever for?" Arwen had jumped when she heard the voice. She hadn't heard Legolas approach her, even with her keen Elven ears.  
  
"To look into her mirror."  
  
Arwen searched his face. His eyes were wide from shock. "What on middle- earth happened?" she whispered gently.  
  
"I looked into her mirror. I was not content with what I saw-'' He wanted so badly to tell her his vision so it could be prevented at all costs. "I saw something I wish I hadn't." he sighed.  
  
"Legolas I" her voice faltered as her eyes welled with tears. Legolas hugged her. He did all he could to not join her in tears. The pair had been best friends since their youth. Nothing was going to come between them now. He had to help her and prevent what he saw in Galadriel's mirror. Arwen lifted her head. "What am I to do?" she sobbed.  
  
"I, I do not know Arwen. I wish I did, but I do not." He felt his heart beat for her then. That was the moment he knew he could not leave her. She lifted her head and he watched a lone tear run down her cheek. His eyes must have said more than words, because soon her lips met his and they were locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
They didn't know he was watching them. They didn't know he saw everything. They didn't know how soon the sights in Galadriel's mirror would come true. All they knew was each other. And Aragorn slipped from Arwen's mind completely.  
  
A/N Yea I know its really short, but when you have writers block it's the best you can produce. I wanted to leave a sort of cliff hanger without everyone hating me. So here we are. 


	4. Tenna' ento lye omenta

Arwen refused to travel to Lorien alone in case of ambush, so Legolas agreed to ride with her on Arod, Legolas' trusty steed. He stayed to the road meaning he could ride quickly but keep Arod steady, he did not want to hurt the babe Arwen carried. *his* babe. He said it to himself slowly. "My child" but his voice was lost in the wind.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn noticed that Arwen was not present at the breakfast table later that morn. He *also* noticed that Legolas was not present either. He tensed suddenly. Twice now. Twice he had seen them kiss. But it could just be the atmosphere. Something was greatly troubling Arwen at this time and Aragorn comforted her the best he could, but even he knew that Arwen and the prince had been friends since they were elflings. Nothing could come between them now. But he wished it would. He spoke to no one and let himself slip into though. After breakfast he went for a quiet walk around the Homely House. He ambled over to the stables to fins Arod missing but Arwen's steed was standing patiently and, apparently, a little miffed that she had been left behind. Aragorn felt something inside him burn. He knew he had never felt it before, even as a child. Jealousy. Why was he jealous of his betrothed and his best friend. He felt a light hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to tell me why my daughter and Prince Legolas have gone to Lorien?" asked Elrond softly.  
  
"I- I would not know" Aragorn stammered. Lorien?  
  
"Well neither would I, but I have a fair idea it has to do with the mirror. You are troubled Aragorn son of Arathorn. What lays heavy on your soul?"  
  
"It is naught" Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"But I sense it is more than naught. Would you care to join me in my study?" Elrond led Aragorn away.  
  
Aragorn looked about at the splendour of the room. It had a high, dome ceiling with detailed Elven carvings of long forgotten stories of faeries and dragons. Elrond's soft voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Tell me what troubles you Aragorn." Elrond said gently yet firmly.  
  
"I-" Aragorn caught himself. He wasn't about to run to his betrothed's father and tell tales. He bit his lip.  
  
"Aragorn I am no fool. I know something has happened between Arwen and yourself whether you could help it or not. I do not know what exactly but I sense it."  
  
The ranger took a deep breath. "I do not feel comfortable talking about it my Lord." He hesitated slightly. "It is betrayal."  
  
"You are troubled by betrayal or you feel it betrayal telling me about it?" Elrond leaned over the desk.  
  
"Both."  
  
Elrond nodded understandingly. "So I am guessing it involves Arwen in some way."  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"And Prince Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn felt himself pale. It was a tell tale sign if ever there was one.  
  
"That is a yes then. I will not pry for your business from here is your own and what ever has happened can be forgiven and forgotten if you wish. Or it may not. I leave it in your responsible hands" Elrond paused and then continued as if he had just remembered something. He leaned closer to Aragorn and lowered his voice. "You realise Lady Arwen is with child?"  
  
Aragorn was close to a cardiac arrest. He felt himself jump in his skin. He paled again, his eyes wide with shock. "I.well-no I- she didn't- she never- I was not informed." Aragorn tried to steady himself but he had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.  
  
Elrond himself looked a little shocked to find Aragorn did not know. "I think she was shocked herself. Poor child. I believe that is what has been laying on her mind. Please do not ask her yet Aragorn. Let her be. She will tell you when she feels ready."  
  
With that Aragorn stood and left the room. He wished Lorenna a good morning with no expression. He willed his heart to start beating again soon or he felt he may pass out from shock  
  
***  
  
Legolas and Arwen were only a few leagues from Lorien. The day was almost behind them and Legolas did not wish to stay the night in the woods surrounding them. The darkness was cold and evil. Even Legolas could find no comfort in these trees. Something moved to Legolas' right. He heard it, but did not see it, even with his keen eyes, the trees blocked all sight from him. Something suddenly made Arod rear up, whinnying in fear. Arwen sat in silent fear as Arod jumped around frantically. Legolas whispered to the steed in their tongue but Arod wasn't listening. The prince felt himself suddenly be flung from the horses back hitting the ground with no noise. Arwen followed but Legolas got to his feet quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground. Arod made such a commotion, both the elves turned to talk to him. Soon he was under control, Legolas helped Arwen onto the steed and was about to jump up himself when he found himself staring down the point of an arrow.  
  
"Scum" growled the Orc, owner of the arrow, in his black tongue. His breath swept over Legolas and made him feel ill.  
  
Legolas reacted immediately. He knocked an arrow into his bow and fired it into the centre of the Orc's head before his companions noticed anything had happened. Legolas quickly knocked off six more arrows and six more Orcs hit the ground. But the prince soon realised he was out numbered. The Orcs closed in around the pair.  
  
"Scum comes with us." Hissed an Orc close to Legolas.  
  
"Scum? You have the mind to call my race scum?" Legolas felt hatred for these creatures, more than he ever had.  
  
"Saruman wants you."  
  
"Never!"  
  
The Orcs advanced on Legolas but stopped when Arwen cried out. They gave each other satisfied glances. "Oooh. Two rats. Aye Saruman will be proud."  
  
"No!" Legolas burst out. "Leave her." He looked at Arwen who was pale as death. "Take me. I am a Prince. It is *me* your master wishes to have. Not her. I will not put up a fight. You can kill me now if you wish. Let her go." He narrowed his eyes at the Orc's.  
  
The stupid creature smiled. "Prince eh? Very nice." The hilt of his sword crashed into the back of Legolas' skull with an awful thud. The prince crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Legolas!" wailed Arwen. She looked at the Orc who was holding the sword. "Amin feuya ten' lle" she spat angrily. She looked at Legolas quickly when she realised the orc's were letting her go free. She whispered to Legolas. "Legolas bein cunn uin menel. Tenna' ento lye omenta." she was cut off by a fierce growl from the Orc by Arod's side. With one last sorrow filled glance, Arwen rode off towards Lorien. Leaving her love to the hands of Saruman.  
  
A/N: aren't I cruel? Lol. I know this chap is kinda rushed. But today I was bursting with ideas. What Arwen is basiclly saying to Legolas at the end here is that he is a fair prince of the heavens and that they will se each other again soon. Basclly. 


	5. New toy

Galadriel waited by her mirror. She had seen it all. She knew her grand daughter was on her way here and she waited patiently. Even in the bustle of Lorien, Galadriel heard and felt Arwen draw near.  
  
"Gwanur." Galadriel smiled faintly. As Arwen ran up to her wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"They have taken him Grand mother."  
  
"I know my child. I know." Galadriel hugged Arwen tight. "You must rest now. It had been a tiring day."  
  
"The mirror." Arwen turned to the afore mentioned and looked into it carefully. She watched memories drift into current affairs. Elrond was sending the King of Eagles with a message. She watched this drift into horror. Fire and heat. And a wheel. Spinning. A wooden wheel surrounded my gawping Orcs and fire. What were they looking at? She looked closer. A prisoner. Shackled to the spinning wheel. A prisoner. Legolas.  
  
Arwen flung herself back tears rolling silently down her cheeks. She shook her head. "no." she whispered fearfully. "No. This cannot happen."  
  
"It is happening Arwen." Galadriel sighed. They both looked up as a silver eagle flew down landing on the branch of a low tree.  
  
"Lady Arwen. Your father wishes to know you reached here safely. Lord Aragorn is out of his mind with worry. There was word of an ambush."  
  
Arwen walked slowly towards the beautiful bird. "Tell my father and Aragorn both that I have arrived without a scratch. I fear for Prince Legolas however. There *was* an ambush. He was captured. He sacrificed himself for my safety. He wanted Aragorn to have somebody returning to him. Saruman holds him if the Orc's speak true." Arwen gave a sob. "Diola lle my Lord" she bowed her head a little and the eagle departed.  
  
***  
  
As soon as the word of the Prince's captivity spread, men from all the elven lands were sent to Isengard. Men from Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood rode out at dawn. Aragorn was one of them. He did not want to leave a friend to the evil hands of Saruman, however badly they had betrayed him. He thought about the fact that Legolas sacrificed himself so Arwen could return to Aragorn. This made a fire burn inside him. He had to reach Isengard and save his friend.  
  
***  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly. He soon regretted it. His vision was literally spinning. He was on a wheel. He was surrounded by fire and fell Orcs throwing stones and spitting at him. Legolas' whole body ached; he could not find one body part which was not paining him. He found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Mainly out. His head was swimming and his stomach churning. He felt himself tense when silence fell. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Saruman. Legolas let out a groan of dissatisfaction.  
  
"Not happy to see me then *scum*" smirked Saruman.  
  
Legolas tasted blood in his mouth as he began to speak croakily "Not exactly who I wanted to see when I awoke. I thought I was still in a nightmare."  
  
"Why thank you. For I am indeed your worst nightmare." Saruman drew his sword and placed it at Legolas' neck, he slowly dragged it down the elf's tunic, ripping it neatly, but not breaking his skin. Legolas shuddered and Saruman saw. "Too cold *elf*?" he spat. He carefully dragged the sword deeply around Legolas' navel in a perfect circle.  
  
"What do you want from me Saruman?" Legolas whispered hoarsely "I have nothing of value to give you."  
  
"No. You don't. All you have is yourself." Saruman lowered his sword slowly. "You, my dear prince, are my new *toy*"  
  
Legolas stared in disbelief. Toy?! "This is all just a game to you isn't it Saruman."  
  
"It is a game. It is all a game Legolas and you will soon see that evil-" he raised his sword. "-always-" he lifted it to Legolas' chest "- wins." He dragged the sword roughly down the elf's bared chest in the shape of an 'S'.  
  
Legolas felt his blood rush to the deep wound. What a scar to bear. His vision blurred slightly. He wanted to cry out in pain, but he would not give Saruman the pleasure of hearing his cry for help. He did not even let tears come to his eyes. He merely stared at Saruman's cold grey eyes with deep hatred. He wished with all his heart he could muster words. But his voice would not allow him to speak. Instead he whispered "Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir" he said it so quietly that Saruman could not hear him. Legolas waited until the evil wizard drew his face closer to hear what the elf had to say. The prince drew back and spat with all his mite into Saruman's face. He felt a sense of glory. It was soon lost when he felt Saruman poison his mind, invisible wounds burst out all over Legolas' body. It felt like he had been repeatedly stabbed by a morgul blade. His heart ached madly.  
  
And all those miles away in Lorien, Arwen awoke with a start, clasping at her heart. 


	6. Fall from grace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. Any characters you cant find in the books or film are my own. Though there ent very many of em :P  
  
Arwen sat up suddenly. She felt a burning ache in her heart. One she wished she had not felt. It was a cry. A cry from a fellow elf. It was not so much a cry for help, as a cry announcing death was near. Arwen looked around the room. She felt the pain in her chest again. This time it was more distinct. It was direct. Direct from one heart to hers. The Evenstar needed to guesses to know who was crying out to her. Legolas. He was dying and he was asking her if he could. But she wouldn't let him. Arwen ran down to her grandmother's mirror, she was shocked to find Galadriel all ready sitting there. She had felt Legolas' cry too.  
  
"He is asking to leave us."  
  
Arwen blinked furiously, she wouldn't show her fear and pain. "He cannot."  
  
"Arwen, Ríanna vanima. Let him go." Galadriel whispered softly. "He is in *pain*. Cant you see it?" she gestured towards the mirror.  
  
Arwen didn't want to look into the mirror in fear of what she saw. "Must I see?" she murmured. Galadriel simply nodded. Arwen stepped forth. The water shimmered lightly. Images flickered and shifted in front of her eyes. She suddenly saw a disturbing image. The limp body of an elf. Blond hair dirtied and burned hung over his face making him unrecognisable. But not to Arwen. She noticed a gash around his bared navel and a large 'S' snaking its way down his chest. The wheel had stopped spinning and there were no Orc's to be seen, let alone Saruman. The elf did not even blink. Arwen gasped. No! He couldn't have given up the fight. Not now. The image flickered away and she was left staring at her own reflection.  
  
Galadriel cocked her head sadly. "My dear child"  
  
Arwen could say naught. Sorrow filled sobs racked her weary body. She soon found her self enveloped in her grandmother's arms. And her fears swept away from her in an instant.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn led the men on the way to Isengard. They were close enough to smell the fell Orc's and the burning of wood. There was a sense of death, pain and hatred in the air.  
  
"Aragorn. We draw near." Cried Haldir, careful to make himself heard. "My men should rest. As should yours. I do not sense that Saruman will give up the Prince without a fight."  
  
Aragorn nodded, there was a large group of men and elves side by side ready to fight. The Mirkwood elves wished to take Isengard from the back, attack from both sides. Aragorn thought this a great approach and was pleased the Lorien elves were fighting by his men's side. "We must not rest for long. Saruman will have spies watching us at all times. I fear our presence has already been sensed. We must take enough time for our men to regain their strength. Then we must move on."  
  
Haldir silently agreed and instructed the elves to dismount, as Aragorn did to his men. There was an air of vengeance in the armies. He knew this was a battle they were going to win.  
  
***  
  
Legolas lay limp, his head lolled on his shoulder and his hair fell over his eyes. His whole body felt limp. He wanted to give up. He knew Arwen had heard his cry. She had returned it but not as he had wished. She was not going to let him leave. This only made him hate Saruman more, for all the torture he was feeling. He opened his heavy eyes and searched the crowd of Orcs. He was relieved when he did not set eyes on the fell wizard immediately, but his heart sank like a stone.  
  
"Ah. You awaken." Hissed a voice.  
  
Legolas did not raise his head.  
  
"Silence is brave on your part *elf*" Saruman spat fiercely. He forced one of Legolas' own arrows under the elf's chin, raising his head. Saruman noticed the burning hatred in his eyes. "What is wrong elf? You do not like it here?"  
  
"You have a forked tongue Saruman. Just let me die."  
  
"No. I want to linger on your pain and despair a little longer. It is fun to watch such a noble race fall from grace."  
  
"I am not going to represent my race to you Saruman."  
  
"So so brave. But is it not true that *another* has also fallen from grace?"  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed. "I know not of whom you speak."  
  
"Oh but you do. The Fallenstar."  
  
Evenstar. Arwen.  
  
"Because she is betrothed. I am right aren't I? And it is to *your* best friend. But *you* love the Star too. And now she has you babe that human wont have a chance will he? What great friends you two are."  
  
Hearing Saruman speak of Arwen as such made his skin crawl. "You know naught." Fumed Legolas.  
  
"Oh I know more than you think." Saruman paused. "Let's play a new game." He mused. Moving closer to Legolas. "This game is called 'See how many elves and men my Orc's can kill'"  
  
Legolas felt something in his soul light up. Hope. Aragorn and Haldir had brought men, and no doubt his father with them.  
  
"I leave you now elf. But I promise you have not seen the back of me." Saruman raised his staff and vanished like the wind, just as thousands of Elven arrows rained down through the ground.  
  
A/N: Hi! Glad to be back! Thank you for your reviews. stylin*bebe In reply to your question. No, Aragorn doesn't know about the child being Legolas'. He thinks it is his own. He only saw em making out. I know that you see Saruman ripping up trees for the first time in FOTR but I don't care. This is my story so nyah! 


	7. Fool

A/N Yes yes I know all my dates are wrong like Legolas got Arod from the riders of Rohan in TTT but this is my fan fic and I have decided that Legolas already has Arod now. OK? Good!  
  
Legolas felt, somehow, safer. Knowing that help was so close by. He closed his eyes. Pain and weariness racked his body. He faintly heard the Orc's that had been staring at him scramble clumsily out of the hole and above ground. He was alone.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn took down countless numbers of Orcs within seconds, as did Haldir by his side. Aragorn waited before sidling away from the raging battle and running heavy footed down the narrow steps, leading to where Legolas was held. Haldir followed silently behind him only stopping when he felt a flame in his heart glow painfully. He grasped his chest.  
  
"Mellon?" Aragorn approached the elf.  
  
"I am fine. It is Legolas." Haldir explained. "He is fading. He is asking to leave us."  
  
Aragorn did not hesitate any longer and he took the steps two at a time. Rushing towards the tortured elf. He lost his breath and footing, almost falling backwards when he saw the state of Legolas. There was a huge 'S' in the midst of his chest and multiple open wounds and bruises and burns all over his body. He gasped. "What filth could do this to such a noble race?"  
  
"Saruman." Hissed Haldir angrily. He looked at his friend and it hurt him to see the pain. He hastily grabbed an arrow from his quiver and picked the shackles holding Legolas to the now motionless wheel.  
  
The prince fell with a slight thud. Aragorn pulled him away from the ring of fire, while Haldir shot down an orc who had snuck down from the ground. Aragorn shock legolas gently until he opened his eyes.  
  
"Mellon." Whispered Haldir walking over slowly.  
  
"Leave me. It is my time. My soul fades." Legolas struggled to get it out.  
  
"No! Never! I will never leave a friend behind." Cried Haldir.  
  
"I am no friend." Legolas turned to Aragorn as he said it. And the heir of Gondor knew why it had been said.  
  
"I care naught for what you say Legolas. You are my friend whether you feel you should be or not. I am not going to leave you to the hands of these fell orcs." Aragorn found himself hissing angrily. He was a little hurt about Arwen. But what they had was a dream. And all dreams end.  
  
"Aragorn! Yrch, rhun!" Cried Haldir signalling at a small group of orcs who were falling down into the hole. Aragorn gasped in shock but grabbed his blade and ran into the attacking crowd.  
  
Haldir hesitated casting a glance at Legolas but quickly followed bringing six Orcs down in an instant.  
  
Legolas felt a numb like pain in his hands and feet. His whole body was laced with burns, cuts, bruises and wounds of other sorts. The 'S' carved into his chest had clotted but he felt his arm bleeding and he was pretty sure his head was too. It hurt when he blinked and he tasted blood when he spoke. Why wouldn't they let him die?  
  
He turned over enough to watch Haldir and Aragorn battling roughly with some Orcs. The very sight of the beasts made Legolas think of Saruman, and his whole body ached when he thought of the wizard. He closed his eyes and prayed to Valar that his life would end. This isn't something many elves do. Legolas was in agony as he slipped out of consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Arwen sat on the very edge of her bed. Her grandmother was no comfort and neither was the beauty and splendour of Lothlorien. The thought of both her loved ones dying in the face of Saruman sent a chill down her very soul. How any one person could be so filled with indescribable evil was beyond her. She felt a cold breeze fill the room. She welcomed it happily. She wandered over to her balcony and looked out. The sun was about to set and the view wasn't so good from here. She looked out at the tall trees and got an idea. The flets. She would get an excellent view from there. She turned and quickly fled from the room, her gown billowing out behind her.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn and Haldir helped Legolas back above ground, away from the raging battle and towards Aragorn's horse.  
  
"Aragorn. Your men need you *here*. You must stay and I will take the Prince to Lorien." Cried Haldir over the noise of clashing swords and arrows singing through the air.  
  
"No Haldir. I must see the Evenstar before I return to the battle. I will see that Legolas reaches Galadriel's care safely."  
  
"Be iest lin." Haldir shrugged as he mounted his horse and rode into the battle.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas sadly. There was a very small chance that the prince would survive the ride to Lothlorien. It was a while away and it would take great speed to get there and back by nightfall. But this did not discourage Aragorn. He watched as Legolas' head lolled onto his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas. Lasto beth nin." Whispered Aragorn.  
  
***  
  
Arwen sat on the flet and watched into the distance. She felt herself slowly slipping into the dream world. Her eyes still open into the sky. She was awoken by the distant sound of hooves. She looked out and her keen eyes picked up Aragorn riding towards Lothlorien. He rode with...Legolas.  
  
She yelled to the guards to prepare to help an injured elf. They did as they were told immediately.  
  
The dark steed rode up fiercely. Aragorn forced it to stop. The guards and healers helped Legolas from the horse and took him to a chamber. Arwen climbed down from the flet quickly and ran up to Aragorn.  
  
"Melamin." She whispered in his ear. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back, much to Arwen's shock.  
  
"No Arwen." He frowned. He watched as her eyes filled with tears. She was hurt. Just as he was.  
  
"What is wrong Estel?"  
  
"You know exactly what is wrong. But only Legolas seems to realise how foolish you both are."  
  
Arwen stood. Frozen in time. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days. He knew. He had known all along. She felt a sob rack her body.  
  
Aragorn watched his betrothed. He slipped the silver ring from her finger and looked at it in his palm. He studied Arwen once more.  
  
"The babe." she said in between sobs.  
  
Aragorn grasped her hands and dropped the ring onto her palm without her knowing. "When your father told me I knew there and then it was not mine. Do not try to fool me Arwen." He stood back and watched her stare sadly at the ring in her palm. "I am not to be fooled with." He bowed his head to Galadriel, mounted his steed and rode off, back to Isenguard, back to the battle. 


	8. Following Paths

The darkness was suffocating, the silence was deafening. All he wanted was to leave. Be free from the torment and the horror. But now he knew where he was. He could feel it in his soul. Lothlorien. But he felt far from safe. He could still feel Saruman's evil running through his blood. The pain of the wounds. And then a splash of cool water and a breeze..  
  
Legolas awoke. He sat up suddenly and felt his whole body ache, with fatigue, pain from the wounds and from fear. Arwen was at the door. He glanced over briefly but could not look her in the eyes. He felt so guilty. He had heard all that Aragorn had said to her. Legolas didn't want it to be true, but deep down he knew it was *his* fault.  
  
Arwen rushed to the injured Elf's side quickly. She held his hand and looked at his face. He was pale and cold but sweating. Arwen soon realised something. Legolas was scared. He was scared and he was guilty. She sensed it straight away. There was no way she could talk to him about anything now. Her grandmother's healers bustled about with towels and bandages and some sort of concoction in a silver goblet.  
  
The prince hung his head. He could feel Arwen's piercing stare boring into him. His thoughts were disturbed when one of Galadriel's healers thrust a goblet of something under his nose. Taking it in his shaking hands he drank it quickly. It tasted like that pavement smells after rain. His whole body seemed to warm and cool at the same time, leaving him feeling a little steadier and stronger. Galadriel's healers really did work miracles.  
  
Arwen waited until the healers seemed to settle a little before nodding at them. They smiled and gathered that she wanted them to leave for a while.  
  
"Quel esta cunn Legolas." Tara, Lady Galadriel's head healer, said with a curtsy. Then she and the rest left the room. Leaving Arwen with Legolas.  
  
"Legolas." She whispered. His head was back against the pillow. "Lasto beth nin." She whispered again.  
  
Legolas heard and opened his eyes slowly. It took him a while to find his voice. "Arwen I-"  
  
"Sssh. Legolas. I am so sorry. Look at what I have caused. So much pain and hurt."  
  
Legolas shook his head carefully. "No Arwen. It is *I* who should be sorry. I heard what Aragorn said."  
  
Arwen felt her eyes prick with tears. She opened her clenched fist revealing the ring Aragorn had returned to her. She could not contain her hurt and let the tears spill down her cheeks.  
  
"Arwen melamin." Legolas enveloped her gently in his arms. "Elen síla lúmen omentilmo" he whispered into her ear. She raised her head and smiled.  
  
"I don't know why I am so upset. He doesn't love me. He wouldn't walk away if he really loved me." She shook her head.  
  
Legolas nodded. Though he did not agree. He badly wanted to talk to Aragorn. He badly wanted to return to the battle against Saruman. But the words of his father returned to him "One does not always get what one wants."  
  
Arwen slipped her hand to her stomach suddenly. Legolas adjusted himself in his bed and reached out to her. "Arwen are you OK?"  
  
"Hmm." Nodded the Evenstar weakly. "The babe stirs. All is well."  
  
Legolas felt a sudden pang of guilt deep within him. Aragorn was fighting to the death along side so many of his friends because of his own carelessness. Because of himself. He looked at Arwen sadly. "Havo dad" he muttered.  
  
Arwen did as she was told. She perched on the edge of the bed and stared at the closed door. Her mind was filled with pictures of battle, pain and death. It was awful.  
  
"Arwen. I love you." Began Legolas. "I'm so sorry about what happened with Aragorn. I'd give anything to change it all and get him back to you." The prince paused for thought. "The ring is travelling to Rivendell, Arwen. I fear I shall have to leave soon."  
  
Arwen jumped up. "But you are not nearly healed. You-you can't leave! What if you don't come back Legolas?"  
  
"Arwen I promise I shall return. I shall follow you to the Gray Havens once I am back."  
  
"What about Aragorn?" Arwen was suddenly all concerned about somebody who 'didn't love her'  
  
"He-he may not make it back. Even if he does return Undomiel, you will have left for the Gray Havens. He will not be able to follow you there."  
  
Arwen's eyes filled with tears. "Melamin." She whispered falling to her knees.  
  
"Who?" Legolas demanded suddenly. "Who is your love Arwen? I understand not who you love. Somebody you cannot have or me? We never were and probably never will be Arwen. Because you cannot find your true feelings." Relief coursed through the Prince's veins. How long had he held that inside?  
  
Too long.  
  
Arwen raised her head to look into his eyes. She rubbed her eyes hard, drying her cheeks from the tears. Every emotion possible flickered through Arwen's eyes in a brief second..then it was gone and her face turned into a mask of indifference. No letting even a single emotion leak through.  
  
The prince put up his own mask. Masking the guilt he felt from that look. That face. That wall.  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen. But I must follow my path." He finally breathed before his tired eyes glazed over and he fell into the limbo of Elven sleep.  
  
A/N Yea that sucks. I have awful writers block so I've waited for months to update. SO sorry people!!!! 


	9. Following your heart

A/N: I apologise now for this *really* awful chapter. I also apologise for my bad Elvish here. I'm hopeless! I realise that Saruman's treachery came to light at the Council so bare with me if this is a tad AU. I started writing it, lost patience and when I went back to it I couldn't remember where it was going so I'm sorry if it makes no sense.  
  
*Elrohir*: Don't blame us!  
  
*Gildin*: *bares teeth*  
  
Whatever. I'm still very undecided about this and I'll probably re write it. Sorry. *slinks away*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Although I'll buy it if Tolkien will sell it! Hmm, maybe not! I do, however, own Beren Melwasúl. Ten Legolas treats if anyone can find out what that is in our tongue ; )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen Undomiel felt her heart break as she fled from the healing room. "I have to choose!" she sobbed brokenly. Something inside of her told her that Aragorn really *did* love her, but knowing that would make her decision all the harder, so she pushed it aside.  
  
Wary of the many eyes hidden of the trees around her, Arwen stopped for a minute and looked about. She turned quickly and ended up facing an elf she realised as one of the healers she had seen in the room with Legolas earlier.  
  
Legolas..  
  
A fresh wave of pain tore through her body and she bowed her head gently.  
  
"Mae govannan Arwen Undomiel. Amin Beren Melwasúl. Elen síla lúmen omentilmo." The elf smiled taking her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. "What ails thee?"  
  
Arwen raised her head slightly and looked into the elf's blue eyes, almost silver like his garb and his long hair braided behind his pointed ears. "Naught. I'm just foolish. I apologise," she wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands "for letting you see me like this." She gestured absently to her face.  
  
Beren cocked his head slightly. The Evenstars face was paler than usual and her eyes were swollen from weeping. Although Beren had never been properly introduced to her before, he had seen her around 'Lorien whilst she visited her grandmother. "Do not apologise arwenamin." He led her to a make-shift bench carved into a fallen log and they sat together. "If it is Prince Legolas you worry over, you need not. He shall be fine."  
  
"I know this." She sniffed quietly. "I know he will be fine. My heart is greatly troubled over Legolas, I will admit. But it is not because of his recovery."  
  
Beren watched as a single tear picked it's way down the Elf maiden's face. "I was given ears by the Valar to listen." He pointed out gently.  
  
"Indeed!" Arwen laughed raising her eyes to his. "But what I have to say is nothing you would want to hear. My problems were self caused. I am my own worst enemy."  
  
"Then let me at least try to help. I hear you are betrothed to Estel." He noted the slight wince caused by that but continued anyway. "I also hear that Legolas is like a brother to him and yourself. Mayhap, *that* is the reason Estel was so angered when I passed him earlier."  
  
"No. No that is not why he was angered." Arwen's hands absently settled on her midriff and she sighed. "I am no longer betrothed it seems. Estel and Legolas are so important to me. I have ruined everything I ever shared with both of them." One. Two. Three tears rolled silently down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Beren knelt at Arwen's feet and took both her hands in his. "I am a healer, yes. But I cannot heal a broken heart which, it seems, is the problem here. All three of you are heart broken, yet I do not know how and I have no reason to. I heard you say you had to choose. Decisions are hard to make. I know it may make no sense to you, but follow your heart."  
  
She looked up. Beren was gone. His words *did* make sense. The world seemed to become so much clearer. The silver light of 'Lorien seemed more comforting than cold now and Arwen stood straight from the bench.  
  
She made her way back to the healing room without another thought. Her beautiful voice cut through the still air, lingering in the trees.  
  
"Cast your eyes on the ocean Cast your soul to the sea When the dark night seems endless Please remember me"  
  
A/N 2: Oh my that was dreadful. No Aragorn or Legolas really in this one. This was all for that beautiful star.  
  
*Elladan*: who is, of course, related to me!  
  
Hand me a bucket! 


End file.
